El cupido del diablo
by Chia Moon
Summary: Naruto es un cura exterminador de demonios que hasta ahora ha creido llevar una vida feliz. Un día, recibe la visita de un travieso demonio que está ahí con una misión: hacerle caer en el pecado.


Este fic me lo pidió mi preciosa amiguis que acoso mucho y me mima con mucho NH xD. Id a ver sus hermosos dibujos:** Procrastinación**. Ella me dio la idea y pues, salió esto... Tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace tiempo y finalmente, salió. Está escrito de modo viñetas, pero se entiende (creo xD).

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Título:** El cupido diablo.

**Estado**: Completo.

**Género:** Romance fantasía con toques de humor.

**Pareja: N**aruhina, (Extra Sasusaku), Sumiborusara (?)

**Ranking:** M.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje soez, CuiCui entre personajes... Corrupción. "Burla" hacia la religión.

**Palabras:** 4.969.

* * *

**El cupido diablo**

**.**

* * *

**I**

**Viaje**

_Universo 15. Mundo infernal._

—¡BORUTO!

El niño se detuvo para mirarlas. Una mueca en sus labios que parecía una triste sonrisa. Enrolló la cola alrededor del cristal violeta y levantó una mano.

—Sarada, Sumire —nombró—. Lo siento. Tengo que hacerlo.

—¡Si lo haces, no podrás regresar! —advirtió la morena de las dos hembras demonio que le miraban desde el suelo. Sabía que Sumire no tardaría en invocar a su compañero para llegar hasta él y Sarada podría impulsarse perfectamente para llegar a su altura—. ¡Deja de ser cabezón! Encontraremos otra manera.

—Por favor… Boruto —suplicó Sumire mientras se llevaba los dedos hasta la mano izquierda.

Boruto no podía esperar más.

—Si no lo hago, mi existencia se extinguirá.

—Ese mundo paralelo podrá restaurarse de algún modo —reprochó Sarada levantando el puño hacia él—. Mi padre lo arreglará de algún modo.

Boruto miró el cristal fijamente. Veía las imágenes suceder. Sólo un poco y más podría comenzar.

—No. He de hacerlo yo.

Levantó el cristal por encima de su cabeza y sonrió hacia ambas, con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya.

—¡Nos veremos!

Y lo rajó. Los cristales comenzaron a caer por encima de su cabeza, haciéndole desaparecer lentamente de su hogar. Lo último que vio fue a ambas, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos extendidas hacia él.

—Lo siento…

* * *

**II**

**Llegada**

_Universo 25. Mundo humano._

—¿Lo has oído?

Los susurros siempre rondaban el pueblo. Eran cada vez más y a cuál más peligroso. Cada día, una persona diferente era la que protagonizaba esas historias que se estiraban y moldeaban de forma errónea.

—_El padre del diablo_ lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Una mujer era la que contaba la historia al panadero. El hombre apretaba su gran bigote entre sus gruesos dedos, cansados de tanto amasar mientras escuchaba pacientemente el rumor.

Todos sabían quién era el apodado _padre del diablo_ y era difícil que alguien que llevara tiempo viviendo en ese pueblo no lo reconociera. Aunque los motivos siempre eran diferentes.

Tenías a las mujeres mayores como la que hablaba con el panadero. Una mujer muy beata que había admirado al anterior padre. Luego estaban los hombres, que no apoyaban demasiado las creencias y empezaban a sospechar que sus mujeres acudían a misa por otros ciertos motivos. Los niños lo adoraban, por supuesto. Y las mujeres más jóvenes… bueno, algunas esperaban poder pecar algún día con el buen padre.

Debían de confesar que era una pena que un hombre como él llevara los hábitos. Sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de decisión de castidad por su parte y la idea de que no pudiera casarse, traía de cabeza a la gran mayoría de mujeres. Claro que el hombre nunca hablaría de esto con nadie.

Sin embargo, los rumores no sólo eran a costa de su popularidad e impopularidad. Si no a costa de su capacidad para deshacerse de demonios. Y no hablamos de los demonios internos de una persona.

No.

Claro que eran tan escasos esos momentos que la gente comenzaba a no creérselos. ¿Demonios? Por favor, eso no existía. Era el cuento de la gallina de oro para que la iglesia se llevara al bolsillo algunas monedas y cubriera gastos inadecuados.

Sin embargo, _el padre del diablo_ lo hacía gratis.

—No es de extrañar que tenga buena mano con ellos. ¿Has visto sus marcas? Claramente son hechas por su sangre de demonio. Ha de tener.

Aquel había sido uno de los rumores más crueles hacia su persona por aquel entonces. Él acababa de llegar al pueblo y se encontró con un demonio menor al que fue fácil devolver al mundo del que provenía. Muy pocas personas podían verlos, en realidad, pero se notaba su presencia por muchos motivos: desmayos sin motivos, sueños pecadores, falta de alimento, salud débil…

Uno de los feligreses lo vio y al principio estaba encantado hasta que se volvió y vieron las marcas en su rostro. Los bigotes, como les gustaban llamarlos. Por eso simplemente, pensaban que estaba relacionado con los demonios. Muy lejos de la realidad.

O eso creía él.

Aquel día, bajo los diferentes rumores y las muchas mujeres que acudían a sus misas sólo para ver su sonrisa, Naruto Uzumaki se había sentido extraño. No era ya por la atención de las mujeres, que, aunque no ya no le molestaban, sabía muchas de las cosas que pasaban por esas cabecitas mientras él daba su sermón —más de una había ido a confesarse con pecados hacia su persona que le habían sacado hasta los colores—.

Era una extraña sensación, como si algo fuera a ocurrir en cualquier momento y estuviera inquieto.

—¿Padre?

Uno de los monaguillos se acercó. Era un niño adorable del pueblo que habían enviado a ayudarle a cambio de unas cuantas monedas de plata. El niño disfrutaba de tener algo que hacer y la madre se vanagloriaba de tener esas monedas para pagar su educación.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Naruto dudó mientras miraba hacia la salida. Los feligreses habían comenzado a marcharse. El niño siguió su mirada.

—Usted dijo que ellos no pueden entrar en la iglesia. ¿Verdad?

—No deberían de poder —confirmó—. A menos que…

—¿A menos…?

La voz del niño empezaba a demostrar el miedo que sentía. Se puso de cuclillas y le acarició la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Tranquilo, no te asustes. No podrán hacer nada.

El monaguillo se marchó algo más feliz y seguro. Pero él continuaba sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, que no se acentuó hasta la noche.

Generalmente, los demonios no entraban en la iglesia. Tampoco se aparecían en ella y, sin embargo, en el tejado de su dormitorio estaba abriéndose una grieta y apareciendo un niño, que a simple vista podría haber parecido angelical, si no fuera porque sus ojos brillaban de forma especial y en su trasero tenía una cola puntiaguda.

Se preparó para deshacerse de él, buscando la cruz santiguada que llevaba en su rosario.

El niño demonio levantó los ojos hacia él. Del rojo intenso pasaron al azul más puro, brillando incluso en medio de la noche.

Levantó la cruz.

—Papá…

Apretó la cruz entre sus dedos.

—No vas a confundirme con mentiras, demonio.

El niño chasqueó la lengua.

—Si fuera un demonio puro, no podría estar aquí. Y tampoco podría hacer esto.

Se adelantó hacia él tan rápido que le costó verle por un momento. Le apretó la mano que sostenía la cruz y apretó los dedos alrededor de ella. La cruz le quemó más no le desintegró.

Naruto, el apodado _el padre del diablo_, acababa de darse cuenta de que quizás ese mote no era tan erróneo.

* * *

**III**

**Motivos**

Un condenado demonio. Eso es lo que era. Pero claramente mestizo. Porque estaba pululando por la iglesia como pedro por su casa. Y tocaba las cosas santiguadas con familiaridad hasta que estas empezaban a quemarle y tenía que soltarlas. Tenía, al menos, una buena resistencia. Así que ni el agua vendita ni los sortilegios ni ninguna otra herramienta que había utilizado funcionaba.

Y lo peor todo, es que él insistía en asegurar que él era su padre carnal. Es decir, que había copulado con algún demonio hembra en algún maldito momento y no lo recordaba por más vueltas que le diera. Y, además, había engendrado.

Así como no podía negar que ese niño se parecía muchísimo a él. Incluso tenía las mismas marcas en su rostro que lo caracterizaba.

Era una locura. Por más vueltas que le diera.

—¿Por qué has venido?

El niño dudó.

—Porque eres idiota.

—¿¡Qué!? —masculló sintiéndose repentinamente irritado—. ¡Un respeto, mocoso! Soy…

—Hablas siete lenguas, eres capaz de exorcizar, no sabes cocinar, te apestan los pies y hablas mientras duermes sobre comida. Tu pecado es la glotonería, soltar tacos y dormirte dentro del confesionario, entre otras cosas. Te encanta la sopa de carne y fideos largos. Odias la leche porque una vez de pequeño enfermaste al tomarla.

Estaba completamente atónito, mientras que él continuaba flotando por el aire, cruzado de brazos y meneando la cola puntiaguda de un lado para otro.

—¿Realmente crees que he venido solo para decir lo que sé de ti? He venido a salvar vidas.

Aquello le intrigó.

—¿Vidas?

—Sí. He sacrificado mi vida en mi mundo para venir a este por tal de que tú no mates a alguien importante para mí y para que no pierdas alguien importante para ti. Te costará entenderlo, lo sé, porque eres cabeza hueca muchas veces.

La vena del cuello empezó a palpitarle.

—He sacrificado a mis dos novias para esto, así que no vengas con gruñidos por lo bajo y deja que te guie de una vez.

Naruto abrió la boca. La cerró.

—¿¡Dos novias!? —gritó al caer en la cuenta—, ¿¡Qué clase de pecado eres tú!? ¿Y dices que yo engendré algo así? ¡Ni hablar, ttebayo!

Se santiguó rápidamente, mientras el niño lo ignoraba y buscaba alrededor hasta dar con un calendario. Una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

—Bien. Todavía estamos a tiempo.

* * *

**IV**

**Travesura **

Por algún motivo que desconocía, el resto de los feligreses no veían al niño demonio del mismo modo que él. Le sonreían y hasta acariciaban los cabellos. Incluso le habían ofrecido comida. Todo el mundo le felicitaba por la gran obra de haber rescatado a ese niño de una enfermedad gravísima de la que al parecer no tenía ni la menor de las ideas.

Cuando preguntó, el niño se rascó la oreja distraídamente.

—Son fáciles de manipular los humanos. Creen sencillamente que me encontraste una noche y me estás ayudando hasta que vengan mis padres, a los que he dicho que están muertos en alguna parte del mundo. No es raro en estos tiempos que eso pase.

Naruto no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo podía manipular la mente de la gente así?

—Eso es claramente mentir y no me gusta en absoluto. Esa clase de pecados es…

—Soy mestizo y más demonio que humano —cortó jugando con la punta de su cola y sonrió abiertamente en una mueca que casi le parecía semejante a su cara cuando sonreía—. Si quieres, puedo hacer otras travesuras con las chicas humanas. Puede que de aspecto sea un niño, pero sé bien qué hacer con una mujer.

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas. Cogió la biblia para santiguarse y se alejó, gritándole que esa clase de travesuras no eran bien vistas por el señor y los pecados eran inaceptables.

Boruto sólo le sacó la lengua, aburrido.

Aunque cuando percibió algo en aire, supo que finalmente lo divertido iba a comenzar.

* * *

**V**

**Curiosidad materna**

Todavía no podía creerse que ese semidemonio fuera su hijo. Era extraño y mucho más pillo que él en ciertas cosas. Puede que un diablillo como cuando era pequeño que quería llamar la atención de los demás curas en el convento en el que se había criado. Podía haber dibujado en alguna que otra estatua importante y hasta robado partes de la biblia, pero jamás había pensado en las mil y unas cosas que aquel pequeño diablo le exponía sin el menor de los tapujos y lograba sacarle un sonrojo de muerto.

No obstante, empezó a crearle cierta curiosidad.

—¿Quién o cómo es tu madre?

Boruto había dejado de jugar con las velas que encendían los humanos para mirarle directamente, con esos ojos extraños que a veces brillaban de un tono azul cristal o de un rojo extraordinario.

—¿Mamá?

Naruto cabeceó afirmativamente.

Boruto se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Es guapa. Tiene buen cuerpo pese a tener dos hijos. Según sé, te encanta tocarle las…

Naruto levantó las manos.

—¡Calla! ¡No quiero que me cuentes esas cosas! —exclamó azorado—. Me refiero a que… cómo es que… pudo tenerte si… Ahg. ¡Olvídalo!

Boruto chasqueó la lengua y flotó por el aire mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos atrás.

—Eres aburrido.

Se quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, con las orejas enrojecidas. Boruto en realidad no podía describirle correctamente a su madre porque no la veían con los mismos ojos y jamás se había detenido a preguntarle: ¿Por qué amas a mamá? O ¿Por qué te enamoraste de un humano, madre? Él sólo entendía que se amaban y que fruto de ello habían salido ellos dos.

* * *

**VI**

**El día D.**

Boruto se había despertado muy inquieto aquella mañana y hasta había hecho casi imposible dar la misa con tranquilidad, mientras no cesaba de tirarle de la sotana para que le siguiera, cada vez más impaciente.

—Es hoy. Tiene que ser ya. ¡Vamos! —insistía.

—No puedo irme, así como así. La iglesia me necesita y…

Boruto lo sostuvo de las mejillas para que mirase directamente a los ojos.

—Si no lo haces, te juro que te abrasaré en las llamas del purgatorio y no serás capaz de defenderte por más santo cura que seas o por muchas cruces que lleves, viejo religioso.

No pudo evitar tragar. Generalmente, los demonios no le importaban demasiado. Sólo los consideraba almas descarriadas que no comprendían que habían ido por el sendero de la oscuridad y no por el de la luz. Tampoco jamás había creado algún tipo de vínculo con un demonio y era el primero al que no podía exorcizar.

Tampoco podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por ver qué tenía que mostrarle o a quien…

Así que permitió que lo arrastrara hasta las afueras, al interior del bosque. Se detuvo frente al árbol más grueso y alto, cuyas raíces sobresalían por encima de su cabeza y se clavaban en el suelo como estacas.

—Ya llega —dijo él.

Naruto clavó la vista sobre el tronco sin comprender, hasta que la corteza empezó a partirse en dos, separándose en dos partes. Enrojeció al notar que la forma bien podía parecerse al sexo femenino. No es que poseyera demasiado conocimiento de ello, pero había asistido algunos partos.

Estaba a punto de apartar la mirada cuando vio algo salir expulsado del interior del tronco una figura que dio de llenos contra sus brazos, cayendo los dos al suelo. Boruto levantó ambos pulgares.

—¡Buena atrapada!

Desvió la mirada del niño hacia el personaje que estaba encima de él, desmayado.

A simple vista era como una mujer, con un cuerpo voluminoso, grandes senos y cabellos largos que caían en tonos oscuros por su espalda y hombros. Cuando la giró, vio que poseía una belleza que casi podía haber jurado pertenecer a los mismos ángeles y se vio, embobado, observándola por un rato.

Boruto chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Has comprobado al menos si respira?

—¿Eh? No.

Se inclinó hacia su rostro para ver si era así.

La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndole lo curiosos que eran. Esbozó una sonrisa leve y, después, le besó. Cayó desmayada al segundo siguiente.

Levantó la vista hacia Boruto, quien sonreía con las manos en la nuca, feliz.

Hasta podía ver los colmillitos que resaltaban en su boca.

—Ella ha llegado. Ha llegado.

* * *

**VII**

**La mujer que hace pecar al padre**

Naruto no podría explicar qué había pasado desde entonces. Todo había ido demasiado deprisa. Se llevó al demonio hasta su casa. Se sorprendió al ver que era capaz de pasar los muros de la iglesia y le dio una celda como habitación. Tardó en despertar tres días. El pequeño demonio fue quien se encargó de alimentarla, mientras él intentaba evitar que feligreses o monaguillos se enteraran de su presencia.

Era la primera vez que mentía para esconder un demonio. Porque, al fin y al cabo, no hablarle del nacimiento del demonio niño era una cosa muy diferente a la de esconder a una hembra. Era hasta… morboso.

Se autocastigo con un voto de silencio, de hambre… y aun así no podía sacarla de su cabeza de algún modo. Hasta el punto en que por primera vez en toda su vida tuvo un sueño húmedo. De esos que muchos feligreses le habían susurrado tras una rejilla contándole sus pecados. Algunos deseaban a la mesera, otros habían pecado soñando con su nuera o hermana…

Y él lo hacía con una mujer demonio.

El sueño había comenzado sin ningún otro motivo aparente. Había subido al dormitorio de la mujer por la noche, descalzo y sólo con el pijama y una cruz colgando de su pecho. Cuando abrió la puerta ya tenía una erección dolorosa entre las piernas.

La mujer estaba acostada, desnuda y sin sábana alguna por encima. Se había arrodillado al lado, unido sus manos en rezo y le había dado gracias a Dios por el banquete que iba a comerse.

Y santo dios… después había hecho cosas… cosas que jamás pensó que podría hacerle a una mujer y que por más que se santiguase era capaz de borrarlas de su mente y, encima, el cosquilleo en su entrepierna aparecía más veces de las que deseaba.

Boruto se había reído de él muchas veces, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos o lo llevara escrito en la cara de algún modo. Más de una vez se había mirado la entrepierna para asegurarse de que ahí no hubiera nada que lo delatara, pero simplemente, empezó a creer que aquello había sido una de las travesuras que el pequeño había decidido ponerle.

Eso, o empezaba a pecar de una forma imperdonable.

Cuando regresó a cambiar las sábanas de la mujer, ella estaba despierta, de pie junto al ventanal. Y estaba completamente desnuda.

Se le cayó el cubo al suelo, mojándose la sotana y los zapatos. Pero por algún motivo no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

De espaldas, con el trasero al aire dos alas dibujadas en su espalda.

—Santo… Dios —exclamó.

Volvía a tener una erección entre las piernas.

* * *

**VIII**

**Ángel caído.**

—Entonces… antes era un ángel.

Ella asintió y separó los labios para pasar lentamente la lengua por ellos. Se había mirado las ropas que había pedido a algunas mujeres del pueblo para su sorpresa, alegando que iba a ir en misiones y pronto iba a necesitarlas.

Lo malo de aquello es que acentuaban demasiado su figura.

—Dios me castigó y me envió al infierno. Mis alas se quemaron contra mi espalda y me convertí en un demonio —explicó.

—¿Por qué saliste de un árbol? ¿Dios castigarte?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas. Aquella historia en contra de sus creencias.

Ella le sonrió. Una sonrisa lenta, de tristeza. Como si acabara de descubrir que le había dicho a un niño que su juguete favorito se había perdido.

—No todos los ángeles caídos se convierten fácilmente en demonios. No son aceptados. Necesitamos pasar una prueba —explicó tranquilamente—. Muchos de los que envían jamás regresan. Y Dios castiga. Justamente, pero castiga.

—¿Qué pecado pudiste cometer?

Se dio cuenta de que había sido cosa suya el deshacerse de muchos de esos demonios. Así como ella arrugaba el rostro y sus mejillas se encendían.

—Vi a unos humanos, sin querer… tener sexo.

—Ah… ¡Ah! —exclamó riendo nervioso—. Bueno, hacen eso generalmente para buscar la reproducción y… bueno…

Ella asintió, metiendo las manos entre sus rodillas y asintiendo cabizbaja.

—Bueno —carraspeó—. ¿Qué pecado se supone que has de cometer?

Ella le miró, de arriba abajo, literalmente. Casi como si pudiera desnudarle.

—Me gustaría… devorarte.

Se santiguó.

Volvió a hacerlo.

Se puso en pie como un resorte.

Las ingles le tiraron.

Volvió a santiguarse.

Qué dios le perdonara.

* * *

**IX**

**Padre caído**

Se detuvo en la puerta. Se miró las manos.

No había ninguna regla que impidiera que un cura dejara los hábitos para casarse. Incluso sabía de curas que estaban casados y tenían familias. Algunos ni siquiera eso. Aquello era un descaro para su mente, que no cesaba de dar vueltas y estaba a punto de explotar.

La sintió dar pasitos detrás de él y se preguntó cómo demonios había hecho hasta ahora para no caer en esas cosas.

Sus manos le rodearon la cintura, se abrieron contra su vientre y subieron hacia su pecho, justo donde la cruz colgaba, que tintineo.

Se apartó entonces, haciéndose la cruz en el rostro y en el rostro.

Ella le miró con dulzura.

Él buscó a su alrededor al pequeño demonio que había sido causante de ese encuentro. El que no había cesado de meterle ideas extrañas en su cabeza. Lo escuchó reír en el patio. Se acercó hasta la ventana y lo vio acorralando a una chiquilla contra un árbol antes de besarla. La chiquilla se rio azorada antes de abrazarlo.

¿Cómo podían ser así? Tan… tan libertinos.

Inmorales.

Cochinos.

—¿Padre Naruto?

Volvió a mirarla. Con esos ojos grandes que casi parecían castos.

Él quería ser un cochino. Quería ser un inmoral.

Quería repetir lo que había hecho en su sueño.

Cuando dejó que le abrazara de nuevo y le quitara la sotana. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo.

En el pecado. En la oscuridad.

* * *

**X**

**La culpa y el pecado**

—¡Si!

Rechinó los dientes mientras sucumbía en su interior y caía pesadamente sobre ella. Sus gritos eran siempre el último empuje a mover sus caderas y finalizar. Ni siquiera ella iba a permitirle hacerlo fuera. Le aferraba de las caderas con las piernas e impedía que saliera de su interior.

Y después de esos momentos de placer, llegaba la culpa. Llamando a su puerta, echándole encima todo lo que significaba volver a ponerse la sotana y la cruz alrededor del cuello. Le pesaba como si de una cadena se tratara.

—Padre, por favor, perdóneme porque he pecado.

Él mismo quería decir esas palabras en vez del panadero, arrodillado al otro lado del confesionario.

—¿Qué pesa en tu espalda, amigo mío? —cuestionó.

El panadero había dudado antes de hablar.

—He pecado de carne, señor. He mantenido relaciones fuera del matrimonio con la hija del herrero y ahora lleva en su vientre a mi vástago. Ella quiere que me haga cargo y no lo abandone. Pero mi mujer me matará, porque también está embarazada.

Naruto casi silbó.

—También he mantenido relaciones con la prima del arquitecto.

Dio un respingo.

—Es una…

—Niña, lo sé —reconoció él—. Por favor, padre, limpie mis pecados.

Días después, el panadero desapareció.

Cuando preguntó por el pueblo nadie lo sabía y tampoco ninguno de los residentes vino a confesar un asesinato. Sin embargo, Boruto, estuvo varios días indispuesto y eructando.

—No habrá… —dudó.

El niño solo sonrió.

La mujer, mientras le acariciaba el vientre distraídamente aquella noche, antes de montarlo, fue quien resolvió su duda.

—Un humano pecador es lo más delicioso que existe para un demonio.

Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Estás comiéndote mis pecados? —cuestionó apoyando la mano sobre sus cabellos. Se los acarició y metió algunos tras su oreja.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero le besó la piel, bajando hasta meter su sexo entre sus labios.

Si se comía sus pecados o no, dejó de tener importancia en su boca.

* * *

**XI**

**El sexo tiene esos resultados**

Ella se lame los labios recatadamente mientras se vuelve, con su simiente resbalando entre sus piernas. Él la observa, desinflado, de rodillas en la cama y pensando en hasta qué punto estaba cayendo en todo eso.

Ella se lleva la mano la barriga y baja hasta su sexo. Siempre lo hace, y de algún modo, limpia sus restos. No sabe si es magia. La primera vez le sorprendió y asustó del mismo modo que lo excitó. Extrañamente, eso le daba ganas de volver a mancharla.

—Estoy embarazada —le dijo esa vez.

Él la miró sin poder creérselo. Quizás no había escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

Notó que enrojecía, como siempre que él le preguntaba algo que hubiera dicho para hacérselo repetir.

—Estoy embarazada —repitió más pausadamente—. Tu semilla ha fecundado en mí. Voy a tener un bebé. Tuyo.

Retrocedió hasta caer de la cama. Aterrado, recordaba haber aferrado su ropa y salido despavorido.

Aquella noche se fustigó.

El pecado continuó ahí cuando se reunió con ella después. Boruto apareció con una sonrisa. Cuando él no estaba con ella, siempre se unía a la mujer demonio para hablar de a saber qué cosas.

Le lamió la sangre de la espalda y mientras se chupaba un dedo, habló:

—Gracias por crearme, padre.

Luego se marchó entre risas.

* * *

**XII**

**El demonio embarazado quiere más**

—Padre, ya no das tantas misas como antes. ¿Estás enfermo?

La anciana le sonrió con preocupación mientras dejaba algo de limosna en el cepillo.

—Creo que estoy pillando algo de fresco estos días —respondió—. Por eso mi voz no es como siempre y duele cuando grito para que me escuchen los de atrás.

—Entiendo —dijo la mujer preocupada—. Pruebe con miel, padre. Seguro que es bueno.

—Lo haré, señora. Tenga cuidado al volver a casa. Las piedras están sueltas por los caminos.

—Eres un buen hombre, padre. Un buen hombre.

Él sonrió en agradecimiento, pero él empezaba a pensar que no.

Si le faltaba la voz era porque había gritado mucho esas noches. Porque a medida que su vientre y apetito aumentaba, los deseos carnales de aquella mujer también. Y hacerle gritar era su pasión favorita. Las torturas que hacía con su cuerpo hasta que alcanzaba el clímax eran tan vergonzosas que no podía ni pensarlas ni decirlas jamás en voz alta.

Por suerte, nadie escuchaba sus gritos.

Y tampoco nadie veía las cosas que le hacía.

* * *

**XII**

**No se podrá ocultar más**

—Vas a tener que renunciar a esto.

Boruto volaba alrededor de la mujer, emocionado, mientras ella cantaba y acariciaba el vientre que se hinchaba cada vez más y más que nunca.

Naruto empezaba a sentir que aquello era una bomba de relojería. Tarde o temprano iba a tener ese bebé. Iba a nacer. No iba a quedarse para siempre ahí dentro y tener a dos niños demonio correteando por la iglesia iba a llamar mucho más la atención. Además, había ciertas cosas correctas que hacer.

—¿Vas a continuar sin querer casarte conmigo?

La demonio le miraba reacia a hacer eso.

—Sí, sigo sin querer casarme contigo. Ahora no soy un ser de luz, de hacerlo, podría morir y quiero proteger a mi hijo. Moriría por protegerle, pero no por casarme contigo —explicaba. Lo hacía tan pausadamente y emocionada con el hijo, que a veces sentía envidia y eso no era bueno en él.

Porque empezaba a querer más de ella. No era solo por hacerlo bien u ocultarlo.

—Si nos fuéramos de la iglesia. ¿Dónde podríamos ir? —cuestionó más para sí que para ellos.

Boruto y la mujer se miraron.

—¿Y el infierno? Yo ya podría volver. He cometido mi pecado.

Naruto enarcó las cejas sin comprenderlo.

—¿Qué pecado has cometido si no has salido de aquí?

Ella se acercó hasta él, acariciándole las marcas en sus mejillas.

—He hecho caer a un cura en el pecado más apetecible del mundo.

* * *

**XIII**

**Adiós, humanos.**

—En el infierno me van a comer con patatas.

Se echó el petate sobre el hombro mientras la miraba con cierta dudas. Ella le sostuvo la mano.

—No lo harán. Eres mío y a menos que yo muera, nada te pasará. Además, con el paso del tiempo, serás más demonio que humano.

Le tomó la mano con cierta duda.

—¿Estás seguro?

No. Sí.

—El problema es que maté a muchos.

—¿Qué demonio no lo ha hecho? —cuestionó Boruto a sus espaldas—. Además, créeme. Allí encontrarás algo que hacer y hasta amigos. Aquí lo que tenías eras farsantes aferrados a una religión y a tu sotana, sin permitirte respirar y si lo hacías, encima eras culpable. ¿Acaso quieres retractarte de todo?

—No —negó con firmeza—. Pero dejar todo, así como así…

—Yo lo arreglaré —prometió el niño sonriendo

Naruto le miró antes de irse. Ese niño iba a ser su futuro hijo. Lo iba a sostener en sus brazos, esperaba.

—Boruto.

—¿Hn?

—Gracias.

El niño sonrió, rascándose la nariz.

—Vete ya, viejo cochino.

Lo último que vio fue su cuerpo antes de desaparecer. Ella le sonrió y tomó de la mano. Para siempre.

—Hinata. Me llamo Hinata.

_Adiós, lado humano._

* * *

**XIV**

**El padre en la cruz**

Los aldeanos se llevaron las manos a la boca al día siguiente. El primero en despertarse y salir fue quien dio el grito de alarma. No tardaron en reunirse para ver con cierta morbosidad lo que tenían ante sus ojos y causaba tanto revuelo.

Y no podía ser para menos. No todos los días veían a un hombre santo colgado de una cruz.

Boruto observaba desde el tejado el espejismo que había montado. Con un dedo danzando.

El padre en la cruz, lo había apodado. No había nada más encantador que eso.

Los feligreses realmente habían amado a su padre y muchos lloraban. Otros le estaban echando las culpas a los demonios. También alegaban que era sacrilegio.

No le importaba.

Estaba siendo tan divertido como cuando le quitó la virginidad a aquella chiquilla o se comió al panadero.

Al menos, nadie se preguntaría por _el padre del diablo_.

* * *

**XV**

**Extra**

_Universo 15. Infierno._

Ambas se arrodillaron frente al demonio, que daba golpecitos con las uñas sobre el reposabrazos de su sillón. Había hecho una mueca burlesca al escuchar su petición.

—¿Tengo que traer de regreso al mocoso que me robó la joya para viajar al pasado? ¿A mí?

Ambas asintieron, sabiendo la frialdad del demonio.

Este abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un suspiro lo interrumpió.

—Sasuke. Haz el favor de dejar de jugar al demonio cruel y torturar a tu hija. Trae a Boruto de regreso.

—Pero, Sakura…

—Tráelo.

El macho bufó, dio una mirada enrojecida en dirección a la mujer que no sirvió para nada. Ya no le tenía el mismo respeto de antes.

Chasqueó los dedos y el niño apareció frente a ellos, cayendo contra el suelo.

—Y luego dicen que por qué me voy por años.

**Fin**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Marzo 2019**

**Notas:**

Pido disculpas por cualquier trauma que pueda causar esta historia. Por favor, tómensela con humor.


End file.
